New OC Contest!
by PurpleFr3ak
Summary: NEED OC's alot of them! Guys and Girls so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello I know I should be writing my other stories but I **need** to let these ideas out and I will be updating my first stories by saturday or sunday. And with these stories I will try to update them ASAP. Okay now the summaries are below and then the application. I will be needing alot of people so you can apply about 2-3 OC's. Yup that much! Okay enough talking read the summaries and then review or you can PM them to me either is fine just review please.

**Big Time Competition Summary:**When the guys of Big Time Rush are invited to the Big Competition in New Jersey Gustavo their manager accept's the offer for them and the guys are on their way to the journey of their life's. Scratch that the rush of their life's. When they arrive at the house in New Jersey they met all the contestants, follow them on through all the drama,friendship, and heartbreaks. **(OC needed for Kendall,Logan,and James. And lots more female and male)**

**Minnesota Sweathearts Summary:**Before they were famous,before they came to L.A, and before they had girlfriends the guys were dating other girls. When the guys come back 6 monthe later their happy to see their friends and family but there's one thing missing... their sweathearts. When the guys have the guts to actually go looking for them they realize the girls have already moved on. Can the guys get their girls back? **(OC needed for all guys. 2 of them have to be mean and not want to talk to them and that stuff, the third girl will be okay and normal,and the last girl will be excited and stuff.)**

**Rush of Our Lives Summary:**4 girls. All crazy in their own ways and total opposites. 1 of the girl is obsessed with Big Time Rush, the rest can't stand it. When the 4 are invited to a party not knowing Big Time Rush will also be there they meet them and sparks fly. And when the girls get a contract to be on the set of Big Time Rush they learn they will be in for the rush of their lives. **(2 OC's needed one for Logan and the other for Kendall. Also say if your a fan or not?)**

**Application for Big Time Competiton: **

**-Basic- **

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**-Personal-**

**Family and Your relationship with your family:**

**Short Life Story:**

**Are you in a Relationship. If yes than what's his/or her name:**

**Job:**

**-Favorites-**

**Favorite color:**

**Favorite song/band/singer:**

**Favorite animal:**

**Favorite Movie:**

**Book:**

**-Other-**

**Style:**

**BTR boy:**

**Story(s) applying for:**

**Anything I missed:**

**Okay now press the review button! Please! Also on my profile there is a poll about which story I should start first. Vote!**


	2. Chapter 2:

People I really need alot of OC's I need more so please review. And for Big Time Competition I'm going to need 7 girls and 3 to 4 guys. (Not including the BTR boys.) Here are the summaries again and by the way I added 2 more stories.

**Big Time Competition Summary:**When the guys of Big Time Rush are invited to the Big Competition in New Jersey Gustavo their manager accept's the offer for them and the guys are on their way to the journey of their life's. Scratch that the rush of their life's. When they arrive at the house in New Jersey they met all the contestants, follow them on through all the drama,friendship, and heartbreaks. **(7 girl OC and 3-4 guys.)**

**Minnesota Sweathearts Summary:**Before they were famous,before they came to L.A, and before they had girlfriends the guys were dating other girls. When the guys come back 6 monthe later their happy to see their friends and family but there's one thing missing... their sweathearts. When the guys have the guts to actually go looking for them they realize the girls have already moved on. Can the guys get their girls back? **(OC needed for all guys. 2 of them have to be mean and not want to talk to them and that stuff, the third girl will be okay and normal,and the last girl will be excited and stuff.)**

**Rush of Our Lives Summary:**4 girls. All crazy in their own ways and total opposites. 1 of the girl is obsessed with Big Time Rush, the rest can't stand it. When the 4 are invited to a party not knowing Big Time Rush will also be there they meet them and sparks fly. And when the girls get a contract to be on the set of Big Time Rush they learn they will be in for the rush of their lives. **(2 OC's needed one for Logan and the other for Kendall. Also say if your a fan or not?)**

**Need You Now Summary:**When the guys finally get the 4 new girls to go out with them it all turns out bad. The girls record producer fires the girls after an accident they caused they are sent back to Seattle. The guys realize they need the girls right by their side so they are going to do anything to get them back. **(I need 3 OC's. I need them for James,Logan,and Carlos.)**

**Never would've Guessed Summary:**When four new girls arrive at the Palm Woods they are spies disguised as actresses. And are hired by someone anonymous to protect the guys from 5 girls at the Palm Woods who aren't exaclty what everybody thought. **(I need 3 OC's for Kendall,Carlos,and James)**

**-Basic- **

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**-Personal-**

**Family and Your relationship with your family:**

**Short Life Story: (If your applying for Never Would've Guessed, please include how you got in the spy buisness)**

**Are you in a Relationship. If yes than what's his/or her name:**

**Job:**

**-Favorites-**

**Favorite color:**

**Favorite song/band/singer:**

**Favorite animal:**

**Favorite Movie:**

**Book:**

**-Other-**

**Style:**

**BTR boy:**

**Leader or Follower:**

**Story(s) applying for:**

**Anything I missed:**

**Ideas?:**

**Would you like to co-write any of the story(s)?:**

And if you reviewed the first time thanks alot you guys really helped. And remeber you can make 2-3 OC's. REVIEW! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you guys are awsome! I got more reviewers! And don't worry almost everybody got a part in a story and or as a main character or an extra. Now remember to go and read the new story I am going to post soon later on called Big Time Memories! I love it my friend Gabi helped me write!

****

Minnesota Sweatheart

Carlos OC:Cecily Knight by Akatsuki Nightwing

James OC:Eder Kate Archibald by kelsey. deanx3

Logan OC:Leeann Haleligh Hains by WildWolfLuver

Kendall OC:Sasha Carmen Gomez by BellaRosa17

****

Never Would've Guessed

Carlos OC:Olivia Marie Kendrick by The Skylark Girl

James OC:Blair Elena Weston by loveyoualways21

Kendall OC:Gracie Hotcher by Miggy not Fax

Logan OC: My OC

****

Need You Now

Kendall OC:Jayden Andrews by Luvlee45215

James OC:Abigail Leanna Hoyles by abby1234

Carlos OC:Jessica Rene Parks by HorrorGurlxOxO

Logan OC:My OC

****

Rush of Our Lives

Logan OC:Claritza Stephany Marroquin by claireclary

Kendall OC:Jeannie Denise Knight by BigTimeFan13

****

Big Time Competition

Group #1:

****

Leader:Riley Sanders by Jonasloverxox10

**Follower:**Christian Rene Skyler by Akatsuki Nightwing

**Follower:**Nicole Stallone by Jonasloverxox10

**Follower:**Nina Michelle West by DegrassiLoveForLife

**Group #2:**

**Leader:**Sophia Katherine Mason by MCR-luver4all-eternity

**Follower:**Gabriel Isaac Mason by MCR-luver4all-eyernity

**Follower:**Charlotte Faye Violeta by Purple Panda

**Follower:**Avril Ann Salvatore by Man-Suz-She

**Group #3:**

**Leader:**Sophie White by alwaysconfuzzled

**Follower:**Kat Lianne Hadley by Evangeline Di Korea

**Follower:**Elliot "Ellie" Spencer by kelsey. deanx3

Yay! The winners! Ok this took me a long time to put everyone in a story because there was so many. And if you reviewed and didn't get picked and didn't get a part in the story PM me or review but tell me so I can give you a part. Ok thanks to all who reviewed and **Minnesota Sweatheart **and **Rush of Our Lives **will probably be up by March 1st! Yay! I just finished watching a show on t.v. and today was the ending and I'm so happy for them *tears*. A Happy Ending! Hurry for LOVE! :D

-Jenny :)


	4. Chapter 4:CoWriters!

**Okay there is one thing I forgot to add in the last chapter... my co-writers! Okay so her it is:**

Minnesota Sweatheart

Carlos OC:Cecily Knight by Akatsuki Nightwing

James OC:Eder Kate Archibald by kelsey. deanx3

Logan OC:Leeann Haleligh Hains by WildWolfLuver

Kendall OC:Sasha Carmen Gomez by BellaRosa17

Never Would've Guessed Co-Writer: loveyoualways21

Carlos OC:Olivia Marie Kendrick by The Skylark Girl

James OC:Blair Elena Weston by loveyoualways21

Kendall OC:Gracie Hotcher by Miggy not Fax

Logan OC: My OC

Need You Now Co-Writer: Akatsuki Nightwing

Kendall OC:Jayden Andrews by Luvlee45215

James OC:Abigail Leanna Hoyles by abby1234

Carlos OC:Jessica Rene Parks by HorrorGurlxOxO

Logan OC:My OC

Rush of Our Lives Co-Writer: abby1234

Logan OC:Claritza Stephany Marroquin by claireclary

Kendall OC:Jeannie Denise Knight by BigTimeFan13

Big Time Competition

Group #1:

Leader:Riley Sanders by Jonasloverxox10

Follower:Christian Rene Skylar by Akatsuki Nightwing

Follower:Nicole Stallone by Jonasloverxox10

Follower:Nina Michelle West by DegrassiLoveForLife

Group #2:

Leader:Sophia Katherine Mason by MCR-luver4all-eternity

Follower:Gabriel Isaac Mason by MCR-luver4all-eternity

Follower:Charlotte Faye Violeta by Purple Panda

Follower:Avril Ann Salvatore by Man-Suz-She

Group #3:

Leader:Sophie White by alwaysconfuzzled

Follower:Kat Lianne Hadley by Evangeline Di Korea

Follower:Elliot "Ellie" Spencer by kelsey. deanx3

**Okay so thanks so much!**

**Note To abby1234, Akatsuki Nightwing, loveyoualways21: PM me if your okay with being the co-writer's of the story's?**


End file.
